Drago Malfoy saute à pied joint
by Dramyre lovy
Summary: petit délire perso...un Harry en chaleur , un Dragon apprivoiser et encore plein d'autre petite chose! sourire garanti! venez lire!


**Auteurs : Dramyre**

**Titre : Drago Malfoy saute à pieds joints.**

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling ! (Et oui y sont pas à moi snif !)

**Béta : Stellar**

**Rating **: M lemon léger…M ou T telle est la question !

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle avec des scènes à caractère sexuel donc surtout si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**Note :_ petite fic bien délire que j'ai écrit un soir de pleine lune !! lol _**

Soyez indulgents !! Please !! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !!

0

Drago Malfoy, entouré de sa clique habituelle, déambulait dans les couloirs de la célèbre école de magie Poudlard. Il était à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de passer son temps car en ce début de vacances de Noël, ils avaient dû, lui et tous ses amis, rester au château ; et oui, quand papa et maman jouent au petit chimiste pour tonton Voldy, ça laisse des marques …Il était en pleine discussion sur comment noyer les Griffondors quand ils entendirent un bruit…deux bruits… puis trois !! Et le pire, mesdames et messieurs je vous le donne en mille, ce bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus….et vers eux !!!

- AU SECOURS !!!!, cria Grégory, un dinosaure en rute approcheeuu !!!!

TAP TAP….

TAP TAP TAP…

TAP TAP TAP TAP

BOUM!!!

Notre cher ami Harry Potter venait de se prendre ce pauvre Drago Malfoy de plein fouet et était occupé à l'embrasser passionnément !!

- Putain Potter mais qu'est ce que tu fous !!!?? T'es malade !!, dit le Blondy boy en se débattant…. pourtant sans grande conviction !

A force de petites caresses bien placées et de tendres morsures le p'tit Ryry avait fini par l'amadouer son grand Dragon … Ils étaient donc en train de se vautrer par terre en se roulant la pelle du siècle !

- Harry, Harry !! Viens ici !!!!!!, hurla Hermione Granger en brandissant une laisse et un collier pour chien au dessus se sa tête, Ron attrape le bon sang !! Mais hélas, le pauvre, pauvre Ron s'était évanoui devant les actes de son meilleur ami en pleine séance de bécotage avec la fouine tant haïe !! Parce que mine de rien les deux autres par terre ils étaient déjà à la ceinture !!

Prise de court, Hermione se demandait que faire : réanimer son amour de toujours ou ramener Harry dans sa niche… (le dortoir des griffons)…Non pour le plus grand bonheur de Ryry elle préféra s'occuper de son petit ami, en pleine crise d'étouffement.

Une diversion parfaite, se dit Harry en jetant un regard à ses deux amis.

- Viens Drago, on bouge …

Se relevant tant bien que mal vu leur position ils tentèrent de rejoindre la chambre du préfet.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Drago plaqua durement Harry sur la porte, en lui murmurant :

- Désolé bébé mais c'est moi qui commande ! Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas dominer comme ça !

- Ah, souffla Harry avec un regard lubrique,….tu ...ah…es…mmhh…sûr… ?, lui demanda Harry en ponctuant ses mots de multiples coups de rein.

- Hum…je sais pas, dit Dray avec un air enfantin….se laissant attendrir…

Ryry chou ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait quand il se retrouva cloué sur une surface molle et douce, les mains attachées au montant du lit, avec son Blondy boy qui le regardait sadiquement !

- Ryry chou je t'aime !! Et hop un bisou esquimau !!!

- Non mais hé là ! Hé là ! Je suis pas une crêpe moi !!

Mais Harry se laissa bien vite convaincre par les actes plus que plaisants de son amant. Ils partirent donc tous les deux dans une longue, longue danse érotique que je ne saurais même pas décrire tellement c'est débauché… (Mais aïe, …snif je viens de me faire taper !! Michant Drago !! Michant !! J'vais le dire à Ryry !! Na !)

(bon d'accord, allez j'abdique….)

Harry, couché sur le dos, pieds et poings liés, ne pouvait que subir les assauts enfiévrés de son amant…

La langue de Drago parcourait son corps sans aucune pudeur, elle venait agacer sa consœur pour aussitôt se retirer laissant un Harry très frustré …

- S'il te plait, Dray, laisse-moi te toucher !! J'en peux plus !!, dit la pauvre chose tout frissonnante de désir sur le lit.

Drago, magnanime, le détacha enfin. A peine eut-il défait le dernier lien qu'il se retrouva par terre et embrassé sauvagement.

Trop occupés à leur occupation, nos deux tourtereaux n'entendirent pas les coups acharnés frappés à la porte.

0

De l'autre coté, se trouvait un groupe particulièrement étrange… Griffondors et Serpentards ne formaient qu'un groupe pour sauver leurs amis de la bête qui les retenaient prisonniers !! (Bah oui …il crie fort le p'tit Ryry quand même !)

Non mais faites quelque chose !! Explosez cette porte par Merlin !!, dit une Hermione en pleine crise de furie toute essoufflée d'avoir « réanimé » son petit Rony.

C'est bon on fait ce qu'on peut ! C'est la chambre de Dray aussi !! Il a mis tout un tas de sorts de verrouillage pour les gens dérangeants, dit Blaise en fixant Pansy qui rougit sous son regard inquisiteur !

- J'ai réussi !!! Ca y est !!!, cria Nott, fier d'avoir réussi à briser le dernier sort.

D'un pas précipité Hermione ouvrit la porte et tomba sur les deux amoureux en pleine action.

(Non…non cher spectateur elle ne meurt pas d'une crise cardiaque …elle !!)

Aïe….Une chaussure en pleine tête…Dray : continue auteur déjantée ! Moi : bien chef !!

- Harry!!! Arrête immédiatement !!, dit Hermione

-….Hum….chwi occupé…

Un faible murmure étouffé venait de sortir de sous le lit.

- OÙ est la bête que je la tue !!, dit Crabbe en bondissant, avec des marques noires de camouflage sous les yeux.

Les deux amants se relevèrent péniblement et pas gêné pour un sou de leur tenues débraillées, sortir d'une même voix :

- Mais quel monstre ?!

- Bah…, dit Crabbe hagard, on a entendu Potter crier alors on a cru que…

Sur cette dernière phrase Harry rougit violemment, et Drago sourit avec un air très fier…

- Ah je comprends !! Si c'est pour ça c'est moi le monstre alors !

A suivre !!

La suite arrive bientôt !!

Bisous !!


End file.
